Drama and Romance at Monster High
by Colorful Sprinkles
Summary: Jackson finally asks Frankie out! But what's his secret and the drama behind it? Read to find out.. Seriously.. Why aren't you reading this? This was made by my little sister so be nice on reviews please :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Frankie's First Date

About 8:30 am, I woke up to get ready for school. I jumped off my mirror bed and got dressed. Watzet helped me with breakfast while mom and dad were still asleep in bed. When i was all ready, i decided to walk to school. When i finally got to Monster High i relized that I WAS LATE ! i started to run when my leg fell off i had to go back and get it. Mr Hack will be so mad.

When i got to class, everyone stared at me. "please pass in your homework", Mr Hack said discustedly. "where were you"? Draculara asked me. "I guess i was a little late today hehe". After class i hung out in the halls by our lockers. Jackson asked me out of corse i said YES! So we went to Monster Donalds on Freacky drive.

About a week after that Clawdeen helped me move to the next level."well, how did the date go"? Clawdeen asked me. "well we huged a little and ate freaky fries. does that count as the next level"? "No you have to kiss a guy to go on to level two". Later i spotted Jackson , it happend so fast but, we started walking close to each other. We ended hand to hand, chest to chest , and face to face. Our lips meet, and my eyes sparkeld as electricaty flew around us! that had to the best day ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Frankie's Heart Break

The next day i went to the ghouls room,when i spotted Jackson kissing Draculara! My heart sank! I started to cry! I guess Jackson heard me and he ran to me. I flew out of his arms and ran to Cleo because she knows what its like to have a boyfriend.

"JACKSON DID WHAT?" Cleo shouted! " Jackson is cheating on me" i said sadly. " What you need to do is find a way to get him back" Cleo said. " But he is dating me AND draculara what if she doesnt know he is dating me at the same time he is dating her? I cant ruin that for her shes my gal pal." "Gal pal or no gal pal Jackson was yours first. you cant keep doing this for your bffs you gotta stand up for yourself and what YOU think is right. I mean look at me why do you think Headmistress Bloodgood made ME captain of the fearleading team?" Cleo said sarcastically."Do it for you". Cleo said finally.

Later when i saw Jackson HE TRIED TO GIVE ME A KISS! I put my hand on his face and pushed him away. "Dont you be trying to kiss me, i saw you and Draculara!" I said madly "Oh you saw that" Jackson said. " Uh ya it was right in the middle school!" I say. " Look it wasent my falt the other guys dared me to do it Lagoona tried to stop them but as you can see she has got a broken arm" "Lagoona has a broken arm?" I say. Lagoona walks by. " Hey mates, ow ow my arm". Lagoona walks away. Frankie runs away. " Wait Frankie come back!" Jackson yells. "I have to talk to Draculara!" Frankie says to herself while running.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three We Have To Talk

I ran to see Draculara when she was crying. I didnt know why, but her eyes were flooding with tears. "Draculara why are you crying?" i ask. " I didnt know you were going out with Jackson first", Draculara says crying. " How did you know?" I ask. " I over heard you and Cleo talking ." Draculara says. So me and Draculara talked for quite a while about all this, but time came it was time to talk with Jackson about these "other boys daring him to do it this stuff."

"Jackson we need to talk!" I say. " Look its ok i know your mad at me but those other guys darded me to do..." " I KNOW ," i say," but you keep telling me that and you have quite a few things to tell Draculara." So about 3 hours past by and we got everything sorted out. So back at class Clawed told me something voltagous! He told me that he thinks Draculara is HOT!

After class, Clawd and i went to see Draculara. She was up in the attic. "Draculara, theres someone here that wants to talk to you." i said. "uhh hi Draculara," Clawed said. "Clawed is that you?"Draculara spoke with little words you could hardly here them. "Yea its me , i kinda sorta think your cute , and i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Clawed said. "YES YES I WILL." Draculara said happily as she jumped in Claweds arms." Hey tell Jackson no hard feelings!" Draculara said to me."Oh dont worrie i will." i said finally. Now to help her move to the next level, I better go get Clawdeen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Clawdeen's On Duty

I started to run but i could not find Clawdeen anywere! Heath told me she was in the attic with Clawed and i got to the attic Clawdeen and Clawed were in a fight!

"Clawed, Clawdeen stop!" i shouted! "Draculara what happend?" i asked her. " Well Clawed and i were on our first date when Clawdeen came up storming mad at Clawed but i dont know why!" Soon after Clawdeen explaind why she was mad, everything was back to normal. So Clawdeen and i helped move Draculara to the next level.

An hour after that Draculara and Clawed went on another date. Thats when my i-coffen rang it was Jackson i was late for our next date! We went to the movies and ate brainpuffs. Clawdeen took care of everything while i was gone on my date. It was her duty to bring Draculara to level two. When i got home Draculara and Clawed had kissed they were on to level two!


End file.
